The invention relates to an electronic device having a stack of semiconductor chips, in particular a stack of semiconductor memory chips, and to a method for the production thereof.
Specification U.S. Pat. No. 2001/000 5042 A1 discloses an electronic device having a stack of semiconductor chips. Each semiconductor stack chip has external contacts distributed over its active upper side. The external contacts of each semiconductor stack chip are connected by a structure of flat conductors, which is matched to the surface distribution of the external contacts, to external sections of the flat conductors. The external sections of each semiconductor stack chip are mechanically and electrically connected to the respectively underlying external sections of the flat conductors of the underlying semiconductor stack chip. Such a stack structure is complex and intricate to construct, so that the function of the electronic device with semiconductor chips cannot be reliably guaranteed.